No more words
by Zaridee
Summary: ONE SHOT story about Inuyasha thinking about Kagome and his feelings towards her. Fluff to the max! IY/K


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, he and company are property of that genius Rumiko Takashi. Not me! Gods do you think that if I were her I would post here? Man , if I Owned Inuyasha (which I don't) I would make all my fics movies!  
  
No more words By: Me (duh!)  
  
For as much as I try, I just can't, I can't deny myself anymore this feeling is so strong it lives within me, it walks with me it's always with me. I need to show it... I need to do it badly. As I'm here sitting in the camp I watch the fire, as if it was something wonderful, but I'm not really watching, I'm thinking. I'm thinking about her. It's unbearable she's in my mind all the time, and I don't even know why. I'm staring into nothing my gaze is lost in that fire, but my mind is lost in you.  
  
I feel someone hugging me softly and lovingly from behind, I don't think it twice I put my hand over hers; breathing that splendorous scent, so close, she's so close this is intoxicating. I try to force my self to stay gazing at the fire. But I can't. I stand up not letting her hand go, grasping it tightly as if I let it, it would go and never return. I start to walk hand in hand with her. We have reached Goshinboku. Here is were I saw her for the first time, here is were she brought me back to life. Some tears start falling from my face, I can't sand it anymore. I pull Kagome into a big hug. I don't want to let go it feels so right. Just..Kagome and me that's how it should be. I hesitantly broke the hug, and carried her to Goshinboku's nearest branch. I sat her in my lap and put my arms around her waist, she leaned her back to my chest. I nuzzled her raven black hair, it's so soft. I have realized that this is what I want to do for the rest of my life, to be with her. I put her head under my chin and breathe her intoxicating scent. She has fallen asleep I can tell.  
  
"Inuyasha." I heard her say in her sleep. This just made me hug her closer. I want to stay like this forever. If we ever complete the Shikon no tama that would be my wish. I love her so much. So much that I would give everything for her. everything. if she had wanted, I would still today be pinned to this tree, but no, she unsealed me, she gave me back my life, she has done so much for me and I haven't done anything, she has done so much, and I don't think she wants to stop. Because in this very moment I have realized the most important thing she has ever done to me, she has unsealed my heart. She has made me love like I would never have done, ever in my life I have loved someone this much, not even Kikyo.  
  
It is almost dawn, What am I supposed to do tomorrow? I don't want this night to finish, I want to hold her, to love her forever. I need to show her I need to tell her, she deserves to know, for all she has done for me, all I can give her in return is my protection and my love. I see Kagome open her beautiful eyes slowly. "I..Inuaysha?" I smiled to her. "Good morning Kagome" She blushed, I take her down gently. And she takes my hand. "Come with me" I nod and follow her. She takes me deep into my forest, until we come to a clearing. It was beautiful though, it had flowers everywhere, the sun shone lightly and made everything shine beautifully. It was the best place I've seen in my whole life. "W..when did you find this place?" I ask her still amazed by it. "Yesterday when I went herb looking for Kaede-sama." She answered, her voice as sweet as ever. "It's beautiful." was the only thing I said. "It is."she said. "But not as you" Was all I could say. She blushed "Wha..what do you mean?" she asked.okay here I go. I have to tell her how I feel. I faced her and lifted up her chin for she to look at me. Wow.her eyes are beautiful. "Kagome.I.. I love you." I saw her face filled with shock, tears started to fall from her face, damn I hate it when she cries, but these tears seemed different, they looked joyous. She looked up at me with a-sad-yet happy-filled-with-tears-face. And she did something I never thought she would have done, she kissed me. I was shocked at first but returned it. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she had hers around my neck. It felt wonderful having her lips on mine. Hard to believe but this was my first kiss, my first REAL kiss. It feels so loving, as if I was pouring all my love into her, and hers into me. I didn't need for her to respond me this kiss told me enough, she loves me, she loves me and I love her. At this point nothing could be better. This kiss lasted for an eternity I would have wanted for it to last more but, the lack of air didn't let me. I hesitantly broke apart, and without thinking twice I hugged her. "I love you Kagome I have always had." I felt her tears in my shoulder and looked down at her. "What's wrong?" I asked her She looked up at me and said "Inuyasha.this, this is the best thing that has happened in my life, Inuyasha I love you too, and I will always do" she told me tears running down her face. I kissed away her tears, and she hugged me I returned her hug with the same love. I felt her rub my left ear. Gods! It feels so nice I love it when she does that. It didn't take much time for me to start purring in pleasure. I heard her giggle. She likes it. I started to purr higher and nuzzled her neck she didn't stop rubbing my ear. "Kagome." I said as I stopped purring, she looked up at me. "Kagome.will you.become my mate?" I waited for her response "Yes" As I heard my heart filled with joy and I kissed her passionately. My life is perfect, she's mine, no more words are needed to explain it. everything will be fine from now on. ***********************  
  
K. that's it hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW! This was the first fic I have ever finished in my life so bear with me if it's too sappy I just wanted to write some Inu/Kag and inspiration hit me badly and I wrote this while listening to the song "No more words" from Inuyasha . Please Review! Send me comments flames whatever u want but review! 


End file.
